


The Bedding

by idekboo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cisgirl! One Direction, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/F, Female Harry Styles, Female Liam Payne, Girl Direction, Light Bondage, Lirry - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idekboo/pseuds/idekboo
Summary: Liam had a rough day and she took it out on Harry and her freshly washed bedding.





	The Bedding

Liam had a stressful day and all she wanted was to get home and fuck her beautiful girlfriend, no questions asked. She knew Harry would let her too, the sexual drive on that girl was something crazy. Sometimes it even exhausted Liam but she loved it, loved making her girl feel good multiple times a day. She was heating up just thinking about how eager Harry is, squeezing her strong thighs together in the back of the taxi that she got because she didn’t trust herself to drive home that afternoon.

Once she stopped in front of her home, she tipped the driver and rushed out of the car into her house, not seeing Harry so she immediately called out her name.

“Harry?” She walked through the hallway, checking their office first to find it empty. She cursed under her breath, she always was in there lately working on some kind of art. Liam checked the bathroom, maybe she was showering and Liam wouldn’t mind fucking her in there. Again, no Harry. So she went to their bedroom, not expecting to see her but she was there. Harry had on lavender shorts and a worn out band tee, her hair twisted up in a clip. She had one knee up on the bed as she stretched her long limbs across it to straighten out the comforter, singing quietly to herself. She looked stunning. Liam’s eyes travelled up those long legs of Harry’s to her cute little bum, itching to touch her. She could just push her tummy down onto the mattress, yank off her little shorts and bury her head between her legs. That is until Harry turned around, noticing her.

“Li, you’re home early,” she stated, dimpled smile on her pretty face. Liam wanted to wreck her. “I washed the bedding, can you believe it?” Harry said, seeming proud of herself. Poor thing, Liam thought, because she was just about to soil those freshly washed blankets Harry prided herself in. 

Liam grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled her forward, kissing her roughly.

“Shut up, love,” she mumbled, hand sliding up the back of her neck and grasping the clip in her hair, letting her long brown curls tumble down. She ignored her girlfriend’s huffs, leaving kisses along her neck.

“Excuse me, Liam,” she said, feigning offense but tilting her head to give her more room. “That’s not very nice.”

Liam’s hand found Harry’s bum, squeezing tightly and pulling her crotch against her thigh. Harry gasped softly.

Liam craned her neck to look Harry in her green eyes, raising her thick brows in question.

“Are you going to be a good girl for me?” Harry nodded eagerly, Liam waiting expectantly for her to speak.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Yeah? Get on the bed,” Liam instructed.

Harry did what she was told without hesitation, making a show of it. She leaned over as she pulled herself up onto the bed, back dipped to show off that bum of hers which earned a hard quick smack from Liam, leaving a sting. Harry jumped, rolling over onto her back with bounce and a pout on her lips.

“That hurt,” she whined, sitting up on her elbows with her knees together.

“Good,” Liam responded shortly, their red silky ropes in hand, placing them next to her girlfriend. She climbed up onto the bed, fingers hooking underneath Harry’s shorts and knickers, slowly sliding them to her knees. Harry lifted them towards her chest, letting Liam remove them completely, legs falling open for Liam to settle between. Liam did, pushing Harry’s loose shirt over her small tits and pressing her pouty lips to hers, kissing her passionately, tangling her hand in her curls and tugging just enough. But Liam got rougher, biting onto Harry’s bottom lip, getting them puffy and red. It wasn’t until Liam felt Harry inching up her shirt that she pulled away, grabbing her wrists and pressing them into the mattress.

“Did I say you could touch Daddy?”

Harry wriggled, opening and closing her fists, attempting to free herself. Liam’s grip tightened and Harry whined like a brat not getting her way. “No,” she muttered.

“Thought so.” Liam only let go to grab the rope. Harry didn’t dare move but she did complain.

“Not fair,” she mumbled, her arms dead weight as Liam placed them above her head, tying them together with a figure eight. She took her time with it, insuring it was tight and secure with a couple of rough tugs. “Owww.” Harry always exaggerated so Liam only laughed.

“You sure are being whiney today, aren’t you?” Liam teased. Harry gave her a nasty scowl. If she wanted to give Liam attitude she would return the favor. “Will I need to gag you?” Liam threatened, thumbing over her girlfriend’s bottom lip. She didn’t hate the idea, she loved how swollen her lips would get from it. Harry however, was a very loud little girl so her features softened, she didn’t like having to be quiet.

“No, Daddy.”

“Yeah?” Liam asked, sitting back on her haunches. “Gonna cooperate with me then?” She took the hair tie from her wrist, putting her wavy brown hair into a high ponytail. Harry watched closely, nodding without thinking. Liam knew how Harry liked to watch, how she’d get wet whenever she put her hair up in anticipation of the orgasms she would receive. Liam always gave her multiple, one never seemed like enough to her.

Liam’s eyes travelled down Harry’s gorgeous body, landing between Harry’s legs. Her kitty was tiny, pink, glistening wet, and smooth. Harry liked being smooth, it made her feel little. Liam slid her fingers down Harry’s tummy, sinking them between her pussy lips and lightly brushing over her clit in soft touches. Harry took in a shaky breath as Liam leaned over her, applying a bit more pressure as she licked over her nipple, taking it between her lips and sucking. Harry being the noisy girl she is, already moaned softly for her which only encouraged Liam. She wanted to fuck her, hard, and watch while she did. So she sat back up, letting her fingers slip down Harry and sinking one into her. Liam curled her finger, massaging Harry’s spot.

“You’re so tight, baby girl,” Liam said, Harry’s back arching a bit from her touch. She was very tight but always took Liam so well. Her hips bucked, clenching around Liam. “Be patient,” Liam warned, knowing Harry wanted her to rub her clit. She wouldn’t just yet, wanting to fill her up properly. So she pulled her finger out of her with a soft squelch, sliding it up and down through her wetness with two before pushing them both into her, instantly finding her spot and working on it. She looked incredible spread open on her, like a delicate flower. Liam couldn’t resist so she sunk between her legs. Harry bit her lip, her thighs shaking as she felt her lips move up one, closer to where she craved it most.

Liam looked up at Harry with a smirk, just barely thumbing over her clit as she began to pump her fingers in and out of her. Harry’s brow furrowed, bum and heels pressing into the mattress in an attempt to keep still.

“Please,” Harry begged. She couldn’t help it, it was torture.

“No ma’am,” Liam responded, fucking her with more force, rocking her body with it. Harry was so wet, dripping down her fingers and in-between, even getting her palm sticky with it. She teased Harry, licking up the mess along her fingers but stopping just before she touched her. Harry mewled and gripped onto the ropes around her, hips jumping. Liam had to pin her down by her tummy, finally giving her girlfriend what she wanted and curling her tongue around her erect clit. Liam wanted it too, she loved the way she tasted.

“Mm, th-ank you,” Harry said brokenly, arching into her girlfriend’s mouth, Liam humming in response and closing her lips around her. Liam drug her nails down her tummy, leaving faint red lines on her fair skin. She stopped on her thigh, pushing it up to lick her more fully, tongue rubbing circles against her. Harry was very sensitive and naturally tried to close her legs but Liam dug her fingers painfully hard into her thigh, knowing they’d leave tender bruises. Harry hissed but she loved feeling it, especially days later. 

“Uh, Li,” Harry moaned, voice high and tight, tucking her face against her arm. She looked a wreck already. Her curls spilled out messily beneath her, her shirt hiked up over her tits, her skin flushed pink. Liam felt so lucky. “Don’t stop, please.”

Liam wouldn’t, she knew Harry was close and she wanted her sweet come. She felt her tensing up around her fingers, sucking on her sensitive clit to bring her even closer. “Yes,” Harry couldn’t stop moaning, over and over. “Gonna make me come, Daddy.” Liam hummed deep in her chest, doubling her efforts. Harry grew louder, moaning Liam’s name as her body tensed up and her orgasm ripped through her. 

“I’m coming,” Harry whimpered, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Liam couldn’t help but moan too, feeling Harry squirt down her chin, making a proper mess just how she liked it. She could get more out of her, she knew it. So when Harry tried to pull away she spanked her thigh and shot her a sharp look, Harry submitting and letting Liam continue to fuck her. “It hurts.” Liam ignored that, they had a safe word, and pulled back. She used her fingers in quick firm circles over Harry’s puffy clit, locking her dark brown eyes with Harry’s.

“You’re gonna come for me, nice and hard yeah?”

“Yeah Daddy,” Harry agreed like the good girl she is, always eager to come. Liam knew her body so well too, her girlfriend already close again. Her eyes fluttered closed but Liam wouldn’t have that.

“Look at me, baby.” Harry did, her lips parted and letting out broken little moans as she came for the second time. Somehow Harry looked so blissful and in love in that moment and it made Liam tingle all over, she was addicted to the feeling. Liam kissed on her tummy as she came down, gently removing her fingers which were now pruned and covered with her come. Harry was so creamy wet, dripping down her bum and onto those once pristine blankets. Liam knew Harry would be pouty and have her wash them and she would with no problem, but not until she was done with her. She didn't think she'd ever be.


End file.
